


Earth 7

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Confusion, Earth 7, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multiverse, Mutual Pining, Steelatom - Freeform, SteelatomWeek2017, flustered! Ray, i posted this on mobile, i still don't understand formatting on ao3, idk how to do italics, idk when this actually takes place, nate really likes coffee, the other legends only appear briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: A mission takes Ray and Nate to Earth 7, but what happens when they find out their doppelgängers are... together.





	Earth 7

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this relationship so I apologize in advance for poor writing/characterization but I hope y'all enjoy anyway :)

"We think there's a piece of the spear of destiny on Earth 7," Sara is saying. "Ray and Nate, you two will do recon together. Amaya and Mick will be sent to do recon elsewhere. Jax will be working on the wave rider and Stein will help me try to locate the piece from the ship. Sound good?"  
  
Everyone mutters their agreement as they disperse.  
  
"Looks like we're partners," Ray says with a grin as he nudges Nate.  
  
Nate grins back as they leave the wave rider, bumping into each other as they head out. They suspect the piece to be hidden in this Earth's version of Star Labs, where Mick and Amaya are headed, or Jitters.  
  
Ray and Nate enter the coffee shop and Nate immediately moans as he takes in the smell of coffee. Ray pretends the sound doesn't do anything to him.  
  
"How are we going to find the missing piece?" Nate asks.  
  
"I'll order us some drinks so that I can try to get intel from the barista. You find us a seat and then we can figure out our next move."  
  
Nate agrees, walking toward the back of the cafe and muttering 'why the hell would the spear be at a coffee place.'  
  
Ray not-so-subtly questions the barista as he orders their coffees, but gets nothing besides a weird look for his troubles.  
  
He returns to the table with a carmel latte for Nate and a hot chocolate for himself.  
  
As Ray hands Nate his large drink their fingers brush and Ray blushes. Nate simply stares at his drink with love that Ray wishes was directed at him. Nate murmurs his thanks as he takes a huge sip, not even caring that the coffee is still scalding hot.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Nate asks.  
  
"Well, we can try to figure out all the possible hiding places in the building, starting with the bathroom. If we don't find anything we should see if there was ever a different layout for this building and if that still gets us nowhere we should start to figure out why part of the spear would be hidden here in the first place. We can go about tha-"  
  
"Shut up," Nate interrupts with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" Ray asks, following Nate's line of vision. He sees... Nate. What? And... himself? Oh. Shit.  
  
"Shit," Ray says out loud. "We can't let our doppelgängers see us."  
  
Nate grabs Ray's hand and drags him around the corner, into the hallway where the bathrooms are. They peer out from behind the wall and Nate is still holding Ray's hand but Ray is definitely not freaking out except he definitely is and now his hands are getting sweaty and- Nate lets go.  
  
"I can't believe we're friends on Earth 7," Nate says.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty neat," Ray replies in a high pitched voice.  
  
They watch their doppelgängers carry their drinks to a booth and sit on the same side. Hm, that's odd, Ray thinks but then they kiss each other and Ray lets out a strangled noise.  
  
"I can't believe we're boyfriends on Earth 7," Ray whisper shouts.  
  
Nate seems... surprisingly calm considering the circumstances.  
  
Earth 7 Ray and Nate are holding hands, sipping their coffees and giving each other butterfly kisses. It's disgustingly cute and Ray desperately wishes he could do that with his Nate.  
  
"Aw they're a cute couple. We're a cute couple?" Nate says. Ray just stares at him.  
  
Nate, who had been muttering about 'we' versus 'they' finally gives up.  
  
"Whatever," he exclaims. "We," Nate says, gesturing between himself and Ray, "would be a cute couple too."  
  
Ray chokes on his own saliva.  
  
"Uh... yeah," Ray says intelligently. "We sure would buddy." Ray coughs and pats Nate on the shoulder.  
  
Nate's face falls for a moment, and he's finally not just chill about the whole situation.  
  
"Well uh, pal. Buddy. Bud. I guess we should get back to our mission."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I didn't mean-"  
  
"What? No. I'm not. I'm not uncomfortable I just. I'm fine. We're fine," Ray stutters out.  
  
"Right. Good. Um-" Nate is cut off by Amaya's voice over the comms. "We found it." There's a loud noise and then, "and since Mick can't stick to the plan... we have it."  
  
"No need to thank me," Mick's deep voice comes in.  
  
"Mick, it was supposed to just be recon."  
  
"And I got us the spear, nothing happened."  
  
Amaya and Mick continue to bicker until Sara cuts them off.  
  
"Guys, knock it off. Just get back to the wave rider. We'll discuss this later when you, and the spear, are safely on board."  
  
"Copy that," Ray and Amaya say.  
  
Ray looks over at Nate, who he just now realizes is still standing really close to him. Like sharing the same air close. Ray quickly takes a step back and clears his throat.  
  
"We should," Ray uses his head to gesture toward the back exit. Nate looks over his shoulder one more time, watching the Earth 7 versions of themselves cuddling and whispering to each other, before steeling (ha) his face into a neutral expression.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
***  
  
Back on the ship the team gets the piece of the spear to a safe location, then discuss their next steps. There's one more piece left, presumably on their Earth, but they have no idea where to start looking for it.  
  
"We did good today," Sara is saying, "even if we didn't follow orders." Sara gives Mick a pointed look, who simply shrugs and continues eating his cupcake. "Let's all rest up and we'll figure out where to start tomorrow."  
  
The team disperse, heading toward their quarters. Nate runs to catch up to Ray.  
  
"Hey, I hope I didn't make things weird."  
  
"What? No, of course not. We are a-okay, brother," Ray says, wincing at his awkwardness.  
  
"Right well, I know where we stand so. Don't worry."  
  
Ray gives him a confused look. "Um, what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, you're clearly not into me. And it's fine, really. I get it. But I'm not gonna make a move on you so you don't have to keep saying 'pal' or 'buddy' after everything you say."  
  
Ray gapes at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bros?" Nate asks with a self deprecating smile, holding out his fist.  
  
Ray simply stares for a few more seconds before finally collecting himself.  
  
"No," Ray says, pushing away Nate's fist.  
  
Ray has never seen Nate look so devastated.  
  
"Oh," Nate's voice is strained, "yeah, okay, I'll just."  
  
"Wait, no, I didn't mean," Ray sighs and rubs his temples. "Do you actually like me?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I thought I'd made it kind of obvious."  
  
Nate seems sort of pissed now which, okay, that's fair.  
  
"For a genius, I'm pretty fucking stupid."  
  
And then Ray surges forward and kisses Nate. It's chaste and doesn't last long but it's the sweetest kiss Ray has ever experienced. They pull apart and Nate stares at Ray.  
  
"Um, wow."  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
"So, I kind of thought you hated me."  
  
"God, of course not. I'm just an idiot."  
  
They grin at each other and then they're kissing again, this time hard and passionate. Nate pushes Ray back against the wall and they continue to make out until they hear someone clearing their throat.  
  
"Took you boys long enough," Sara says as they jump away from each other.  
  
They're both blushing and flustered (for once it's not only Ray) as they avoid eye contact.  
  
"You wanted us to get together?" Ray questions.  
  
"Did you really think part of the spear of destiny was hidden at a Jitters?" Sara questions with a smirk, sauntering off toward her room.  
  
Ray and Nate look at each other and start laughing.  
  
"I can't believe Sara sent us on a fake mission to get us together," Nate says.  
  
"I can't believe it worked," Ray replies.  
  
They're smiling softly at each other, just staring deeply into one another's eyes, until Nate finally breaks the silence.  
  
"Want to head back to my room... bro?"  
  
"Oh God," Ray moans, putting his head in his hands. "You're gonna make fun of me forever aren't you?"  
  
Nate chuckles as he pulls Ray's hands away, lacing their fingers together and pulling Ray down the hall.  
  
"You know it, pal," Nate smirks. But then he's kissing Ray again and Ray couldn't give a shit about all the mocking his future holds. Nate likes him and they're making out and no matter what happens, Ray will have Nate at his side, supporting him and teasing him and kissing him. Ray will have to send their Earth 7 doppelgängers a gift basket.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I finished it! I finally got myself to write something and even though I waited until today to start it, I finished before midnight! I did not, however, edit so I hope there aren't (too many) mistakes. I love this ship with all my heart and I wish there was more content!!


End file.
